Can I call you mine?
by ImKindOfObssesed
Summary: Aj has just debuted on Raw. Turns out Aj has a little crush on none other than CM Punk. Does Punk like her back. Or will Eve try and stop the relationship they're building up? Maybe, maybe not. Read and find out.
1. Meeting again

_**Author's Note: I'm new at this, but I've been reading FanFic for a very long time. But all those time I never really wanted to write a FanFic. But I thought I should try. Also I am a WWE fan, and I decided to go with an AjPunk FanFic. I don't really ship any couple in WWE. But AJPunk is pretty cute so... I was also thinking of AJDZ.**__**idk**__..._

* * *

Aj was backstage of Raw. She was about to debut. She was really happy that she finally get to work for Raw. And to also work with other Superstars and Divas. She was getting ready for her match. She was facing Tamina and Natalya, her partner was Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn has been her bestfriend ever since they met at FCW.

A few minutes later, she was signaled that her music was about to hit and needed to get out there. When she heard her music hit, there she goes. She saw so many people cheering for and recognizing her. She didn't think a lot of people would know her. But turns out, so many people knows her. She started skipping on her way to the ring.

When she got to the ring she was really happy that she was jumping around. Now she just had to wait for Kaitlyn to get to the ring.

Just a few seconds later, the divas champ was in the ring. Kaitlyn was the one wrestling first. Kaitlyn was in the ring with Tamina.

Kaitlyn was wrestling for a while. She was mostly the one getting hit. So she decided to go tag Aj after Tamina tagging to Natalya. Aj was on fire when she got in the ring against Natalya. The crowd was cheering really loud for her and would boo when Natalya would be in control. They would also chant "Lets go Aj!"

Aj ended up winning by a schoolgirl pin. Last move was spinning heel kick. She was so happy that she won her first ever match on Raw. She then celebrated their victory with Kaitlyn. Aj felt really happy. She was just jumping around the ring.

After they celebrated, they went back backstage. Everybody was complimenting her of how great she did out there. Aj was really proud of herself that she didn't mess up or anything like that since it's her first match on Raw.

Aj went to where a tv was to watch the next match. There were a couple of tvs backstage in the arena. Where she was at, not a lot of people were at. Aj always love a good rest after a match. It was nice and quiet, of course the tv was on, but that noise really didn't bother her.

"Aj huh?" he said standing behind her while Aj was sitting in a couch.

Aj turned around to see who it was. She thought she had heard this voice before, it sounded so familiar. When Aj saw who it was, she quickly smiled. "Yep! That's me."

"Well, long time no see aj. I'm not exactly sure if you remember me." He said having a seat next to her.

"Of course I do. You were that guy who was on commentary for NXT for a couple of weeks, right? And also the WWE Champ... OH! And I almost forgot, your also the best in the world." Aj looking through his green eyes.

Punk chuckled on her last comment "Haha. Well, I'm glad you still remember me. That was a really long time ago."

"Ya it was" Aj said realizing how long it was. She's always had little crush on Punk. She was almost fangirling inside her.

"Ya.. So, that was your first match out there?" Punk pointing at the the way to the ring

Aj was actually surprised that he watched her match. Most people would think Punk wouldn't care about any other matched. "Ya. It was great being out there."

"You were really great out there." Punk honestly said

Aj was screaming inside. "Really? Thanks."

"Yeah really. Hey, listen, I have to go get ready for my match against Rey. But I really hope I can talk to you more, I heard you like comic books. I've never met a girl that likes comic books as much as I do. I think it's pretty cool. So, see ya after my match?" Punk standing up, hoping to it was okay to talk more later.

"Ya, definitely!" Aj looking up at Punk.

"Okay, great! See ya." Punk walking to leave

"Good luck!" Aj called out.

Punk stopped and turned around "Luck is for losers." then left

Aj could only smile.

* * *

While Punk was getting ready for his match, Aj was looking for Kaitlyn. Aj needed to tell someone about the conversation she and her "crush" had. And Kaitlyn was the only one who knew about Aj's little crush.

Couple minutes later, Aj finally saw Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn! Guess what happened?"

"What?" Kaitlyn asked the girl who was jumping up and down.

"Cm Punk and I had a conversation and he wants to talk more after his match with Rey." Aj excitingly said.

"Well that's great. What'd you guys talk about?"

"Umm. Nothing much really. But we did talk about remembering him when he was on commentary at NXT. And about my first match. And wanting to talk more after his match."

"Well someone has a crush?" The tall brunette said.

"Uhh... N.. No. Wh.. Why do you say so?" Aj said playing with her thumbs.

"Because I pretty much just heard your whole conversation with Kaitlyn." Eve said

"So? That doesn't mean I have a crush on Punk?" Aj said still playing with her thumbs wanting to keep who she has a crush on a secret.

"Oh please! It's pretty obvious. Don't worry, I can keep a secret... Maybe." Eve laughing

"Aj's just a fan of Punk! She was just fangirling like any other fangirls would do. But what if it was her crush? Thinking of ruining another relationship again?" Kaitlyn making a point.

"Ugh. Whatever." Eve said walking away.

"Thanks Kaitlyn. That was a really close one." Aj said in relief.

"Anytime."

"Anyways. What was that all about? "Thinking of ruining another relationship?" Aj said

"Oh. Well a couple of months ago, she found out I liked Zack. And she tried to ruin our relationship. She's also been ruining other relationship too. She's a real slut."

"Oh."

* * *

**_Well that's all I have for chapter one. How's my first chapter? Good or no? Please review and let me know. I'll start the next chapter when I'm bored. Which is probably tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed my first FanFic and chapter. Please take your time to review._**


	2. On the way

**A/N:_ I actually got reviews. Yay. It was only two though, I didn't really expect people to read my story._**

* * *

Aj was sitting on the couch watching Punk's match against Rey. She was really excited to talk to Punk more. She just wanted Punks match to be over already, so that they could talk already. Aj's has had a crush on Punk when she was still at FCW. She watches him on WWE and thought that he was a hottie.

Few minutes later Punk won his match. Aj was happy that he won his match, and of course that the match is over. She watched as he celebrated inside the ring. Aj decided to go stand by the curtains and wait til Punk comes.

Finally Punk finally walked in. Punk didn't notice Aj on the side. Punk kept walking, but only for a few steps when he heard aj's voice.

"Good match!" She smiled, she was finally really happy to see him again.

Punk turned around to see petite Aj. He smiled when he saw her, "Thanks! We're both winners tonight huh." Punk said as they started walking.

"I guess so." Aj said while following Punk.

"So, how has your first day in business been?" Punk asked while drinking a bottle of water, he was really sweaty and out of breath.

"Oh, it's been great. It's better here than NXT."

"How?" Punk asked

"Well.. Let's just say I hate too many people. I'm really glad I get to work with other people now that I can get along with... I hope." Aj said. Aj had a lot of dramas with some wrestlers at NXT.

"Ah, I get ya. Trust me, there's a lot of drama here. And don't worry, I'll be a good friend and be there when you need me." Punk said being honest.

Aj smiled, she really think their going to be good friends. "Good, because i'm pretty sure I'm going to need one."

Punk smiled. Then realized they were just walking around backstage not knowing where they were going. "Yup, umm.. Where are we going?"

"Uhh, I don't know, I was following you." Aj chuckled.

"Well, I guess were both following each other then?" Punk said with a funny confused face.

Aj laughed, "Haha! Yuup." They both laughed

"Okay, well I'm gonna go take a shower. Then I'll be back, I'm pretty sweaty. I don't think I should be talking to you all sweaty and stinky." Punk said

"Oh, okay. I should do the same thing."

"Okay, then after that maybe we should eat. I'm really hungry.

"You're not the only one." Aj agreed.

"We should eat together. You know, to get to know each other a little more." Punk said hoping she'll be free to eat out with him.

"Yeah! That'll be great." Aj blushed.

* * *

Aj skipped back to girls locker room. She can't believe she's going out to dinner with CM Punk. In her little world in her head, she'd call it a date. But it was just a friendly dinner to get to know each other more. I mean that sounds hell of a lot like a date.

Punk just got done taking a shower. He got a shirt, a pair of shorts, underwear, socks, and shoes. He brushed his teeth. Then he went outside the girls locker room to wait for Aj.

While Punk was waiting outside the locker room, Aj was almost done putting on some make up. She didn't really wear a lot of make up like other girls did.

Punk was sitting on a chair right outside the girls lockeroom. Then, the door opened hoping it was Aj. But it was just Kaityn.

"What are you doing outside the girls locker room?" Kaitlyn asked the second city saint.

"I'm waiting for Aj, we're going to eat dinner together tonight." Punk answered.

"Already? It's only been her first day." Kaitlyn joked. She already knew about the dinner thing. Of course Aj already told her that.

"No! I didn't mean it that way. Its just a friendly dinner." Punk quickly responded.

Kaitlyn laughed, "Well, okay then. She's still in there getting ready, you know girls. I'll give you her number so you can tell her to hurry up." Kaitlyn said taking her phone out. Giving him Aj's number. Punk copied the number down on his phone.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime" Kaityn leaving.

Text Messages:

_Done yet? -Punk_

_Hah, umm. Almost, I'll be out there in a minute. -Aj_

* * *

Aj finally came out of the girls locker room. Punk only waited for six minutes though.

"Ahh, finally." Punk said as he was standing up.

"Sorry, did I take too long?" Aj said while her face was turning red in embarrassment.

"Not really. But we should go, I'm starving." Punk said as he started walking to the way to go to the parking lot.

"Ya, me too. Oh, and how did you get my number?" Aj walking with Punk

"Kaitlyn gave it to me when she got out of the locker room" Punk answered

"Of course she did."

They finally got to Punk's car. Punk held the door for Aj at the passenger seat. Then went to the other side of the car.

"So, where we going?" Aj asked while putting her seat belt on.

"Uhhh, I don't know. Your choice." Punk didn't really think about this, but he really didn't care where he's eating tonight.

"Fine. Well, I'm the type of girl who likes to eat fast food for dinner. That's all I can tell you.

Punk chuckled "Well okay then. Umm, how does in n out sound?"

"That sounds really great." Aj answered.

* * *

They were eating their burgers and fries having the best time. They were eating, talking, and laughing. Punk was really stressed before Aj debuted at Raw. He was just getting over a break up with Amy. But this girl really knows how to make him forget about Amy.

* * *

**_How's that? I know I didn't include any conversation from when they were at in n out, but maybe we'll know the next chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! It will really help me improve. See ya next chapter!_**


	3. Dinner date?

_**Heyy! Here's chapter 3 for you guys. Thanks for the reviews by the way. Hope you enjoy chapter**__ 3_

* * *

"Haha! That's so funny." Aj said laughing

"I know! It got a little weird afterwards though" Punk said agreeing. Punk was just telling a story about something really funny that happened at Raw backstage a long time ago when he debuted.

"Oh gawd, that must have been awkward for you" Aj chuckled.

"Yeah! You shoul've be-" Punk couldn't get to finish his sentence. One of the employees cut him off.

"Sorry, but In n Out is about to close. And if you haven't noticed you guys are the only one in here and you guys already finished your food two hours ago or whatever. Please throw away your food and leave, we are closing. Now!" The lady said. She was really grumpy and cranky.

"Okay sheesh.. At least say it politely." Aj said rolling her eyes.

"Uhh, do you really think I care?" The employee said.

"Well you should care, because in about 5 seconds you'll find out what 'Respect' means" Aj said talking about Punk. Punk hates people who disrespects him or his friends that doesn't even know them.

"What do you me-" The lady got cut off by Punk

"If you want us to leave, then you could've said it politely. But then if you wanna do it the other way, that's fine too. Because one of my favorite hobby is giving a really long speech about respect. So, you can either go on youtube and search 'CM Punk talking about respect' right now because I don't have time for you or you can say sorry to me and my lovely friend here and you better mean it."

The employee's face turned red right away. "Uhmm.. I'm truly sorry, please forgive my disrespectful self."

Aj coughed, "Uh, what was that? I didn't hear you." Aj just wanted to hear the lady say it again. Punk could only chuckle to himself

"Um, I said I'm truly sorry, please forgive my disrespectful self." The lady's face still red.

"Good!" Punk said standing up throwing their food away.

"All is forgiven!" Aj said smiling. She followed Punk when he threw their food away. Then they left In n Out.

Aj and Punk arrived at Punk's car. Punk opened the door for Aj. Then went to the other side of the car and went in.

"You like messing with people don't you?" Punk asked Aj.

Aj laughed, "Haha! Yeah, that's my hobby while yours is talking about respect."

Punk laughed, "Haha, yup. Well that was fun!"

"It was great! I really had fun, and it's only my first day on Raw" Aj agreed

"I'm glad you had fun." Punk honestly said

"Thanks to you." Aj said

"Anytime, so umm. Do you need to go back to the arena to get your car or something?" Punk asked.

"No, I told Kaitlyn to get my bags for me. And I left my car back at home. So, I just need you to get me to my hotel. Is that okay?" Aj hoping he'd say it's okay, if he didn't that would just be awful.

"Definetly! Which hotel are you staying at?"

"Marriot Hotel." Aj answered

"Perfect. That's where im staying at." Punk said.

* * *

Punk and Aj has just arrived at the hotel they we're staying at. Punk quickly got out of the car to open the door for Aj.

"So, do you know which room your staying at?" Punk asked while he was taking his suitcase out of the trunk.

"Yeah, Kaitlyn gave me a card when we got the room this morning." Aj said while they were walking in the hotel.

"I haven't even gotten mine yet." Punk said

"Well you should probably get one already, it's getting really late and its been a long day." Aj said

"I know, I'm really tired. You should get some rest."

"Ya. I should go. Thanks for the really fun dinner." Aj said giving him a hug. Punk of course hugged her back. After a few seconds they Aj realeased. "Bye!" Aj said walking towards the elevator.

"Bye!" Punk called out.

* * *

Aj just stood there smiling like an idiot. She had a really fun day. It was her first day at Raw and it was already that fun. She really wanted to know what's gonna happen next. Then the doors on the elevator opened up. She stepped out, and went to her room with Kaitlyn.

She put the card in the slot above the door handle. and opened the door. When she did she just saw Kaitlyn on her laptop, eating salad.

"OOH! You're here! So, what happened?" Kaitlyn said as she ran up to Aj.

"Oh my gosh! I had the best time ever!" Aj said and then walking to her bed.

"Oh, c'mon. That's all I get? Can I have like more details." Kaitlyn said walking up to her own bed.

"Ugh! Fine. We told off an employee there, and we just talked about stuffs that came up, and it was really fun." Aj said laying down now.

"Damn, I bet you did have a great time, because you look really tired. Well, anyways I was gon... and your asleep" Kaitlyn said realizing she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

_**Uhh, this chapter is a little bit shorter than chapter 1 & 2. But I do have great plans for the next couple of chapters. Soo, just you wait! Anyways, please review, I would really love to know what you think. It's what makes me improve. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed.**_


	4. Cheating

**Omg! I took forever to update I know! i've been really busy. I seriously had to do a bunch of stuff out of school and in school. Can't wait til summer vacation. I'm sure I wont be busy. Anyways I'm back and here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Aj woke up the next morning. Kaitlyn was already up doing her hair and make up. She's going shopping with Natalya and then head to the Arena for Smackdown. Aj didn't need to go to the Arena for Smackdown. The WWE storyline writers are still trying to figure out what kind of storyline she should be in.

"Oh hey, your up!" Kaitlyn said while curling her hair. "You passed out last night."

"Yeah, I was really tired. It was just a long day." Aj said as she sat up and sat at the side of the bed.

"I could tell. And you better get used to being tired if you're gonna keep working for Raw." Kaitlyn said still doing her hair.

"Ugh!" Aj said getting up towards the bathroom. Locking the door.

After she was done doing her buisness she washed her hand and got out of the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast in the lobby." Aj said getting a jacket out of her luggage.

"Okay. But do you wanna come shop with me and Natalya later?" Kaitlyn asked spraying hairspray on her hair.

"No thanks." Aj said grabbing a card for the door.

"You have plans?" Kaitlyn asked turning around to look at her. She was all done with her hair and make up.

"Not really, but i'll find something to do."

"Oh what? Like read comic books, play video games? Or do you just really hate Natalya?" Kaitlyn joked.

"No, i'll find something else to do. And no way! I love Nattie. I just don't need to shop, I shopped last week with Layla." Aj said about ready to open the door, just waiting for Kaitlyn to end the conversation.

"Alright fine. We need to hang out as soon as possible though. We haven't been hanging out just by ourselves in a long time.

"I know, we'll plan it." Aj said as she opened the door.

Aj went through the hallway to get to the elevator. She was now inside the elevator. She pressed the button 1 to go to the lobby. Then she started thinking about last night with Punk. Aj still couldn't believe she had that much fun with Punk at In n Out. It was something she will never forget.

Then the doors on the elevator opened up. She went to go get her breakfast. She decided she wanted to eat at the lobby. If she went upstairs, she knew Kaitlyn would've already remembered the dinner with her and Punk. She would ask her so many questions about it. She knew because this has happened a few times before.

Aj was about to take a bite of her food but then someone came up to her. "Ugh! What do you want?!" Aj said annoyed

"Relax! I'm not the bad guy here anymore." the man said held two hands down to her like he was trying to calm her down.

"Then why does it still feel like your still hurting me?" Aj asked staring at the man with long beard

"Because you haven't moved on yet. Unlike me, I move on right away, lifes's too short for a short girl, who's worthless." Daniel said smiling like he just didn't say that.

"Oh really? Is that why you cheated on me with Brie? Is that why you handled it really well when I broke up with you? Yeah, that's right! I didn't only break up with you because you would always hurt me, punch me, kick me, and any other ways you could think of to hurt me." Aj snapped, her eyes started watering.

"Wait, you knew about that? H..Ho..How?" Daniel's face was turning red.

"No, I guessed." Aj said frowning. "But I know now that it's true." Aj said as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Damnit Aj! You weren't supposed to know about that! No one was suppose to know about that! But now you have tricked me and made me admit it!" Daniel screamed at Aj really loud that some people around them turned to them.

"Well, it's not my fault that your so gullible."

"I am not gullible Aj! If anything YOU are! You didn't know I was cheating on you the whole relationship." Daniel was still screaming.

"Really Daniel? No one was supposed to know that you cheated on me but you just pretty much yelled that in public." Aj said still tearing up. There are some superstars around. This is probably gonna go around.

"Whatever Aj! Don't be such a smartass." Daniel said turning his back to Aj.

Then Kofi came up to her, "Hey are you okay Aj?" kofi asked Aj

Aj has two hands on her forehead with her elbows resting on the table. Aj didn't respond, she had a lot running through her mind. She was still crying, she was crying a lot.

"Aj, are you okay?" Kofi tried again, "Aj? Hello? Aj, do you want me to.." Kofi got cut off by Aj.

"No, I'm sorry. I just. I just. I have to.. I have to go." Aj said as she pushed away from table and ran in the hallway.

She ran untill she got to the elevator. She was now waiting for the elevator doors to open up.

And when it did, there she met the WWE champion. Aj just didn't know because she was looking down the floor crying.

"Aj?" He asked with a as he lowered his head a little for a questioning look.

Aj heard his voice and then looked up. She just responded by sobbing.

"Aj, what happened?" Punk said walking up to her, grabbing her hand and bringing her back in the elevator. Punk decided to take her to his room, so he pushed the button for his floor.

"N..Nothing" Aj said still holding Punk's warm hands and burrying her face on Punk's chest while Punk's free hand stroking Aj's hair. Aj's free arm was around Punk.

"Aj, you're crying. There's gotta be a reason your crying." Punk said.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Aj said

"Okay, well whatever it is, it's going to be okay. Everything going to be okay. I'll always be here for you, I promise you that." Punk said trying to make her feel better. And right after he said that the doors opened.

"Good." Aj stopped crying but still had a sad tone. Punk walked out the elevator while he was still holding Aj's hand

* * *

**So, that's finally done. I don't know why but it took me really long to finish this chapter. I hope you liked it, if you did please tell me by reviewing. Thanks, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Cleaning up

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really needed to know what you thought. I know I took forever. But I was on a really long vacay. Here's chapter five. **_

* * *

"Okay, well whatever it is, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'll always be here for you, I promise you that." Punk said trying to make her feel better. And right after he said that the doors opened.

"Good." Aj stopped crying but still had a sad tone. Punk walked out of the elevator while he was still holding Aj's hand. Punk lead her to his room.

When Punk opened the door he released Aj's hand. Aj walked in and sat on the bed. Punk followed but sat on the chair in front of her. "So, you wanna tell me now?" Punk asked staring at Aj.

Aj thought for a second before answering. "Fine, I was on the first floor eating breakfast and then Daniel came and admited he was cheating on me with Brie while we were in a relationship." Aj said as her eyes started to water.

"That's just screwed up." Punk said sitting down next to her and wrapping arm around her. "I know how it feels."

"You do?" Aj said looking up to him

"Yeah, my ex cheated on me, and it was just the worst feeling in the world and it was really screwed up." Punk said staring back at her.

"Yes it is. I can't believe he did that to me though," Aj said standing up, sitting down on a couch across Punk. "I guess I just deserved it for everything I did"

"Everything? What did you do to deserve this?" Punk asked

"The mistakes I've done. Everything he asked me to do I did something wrong. I always make him upset. It's really my fault. And he just want things to be perfect. But he always finds a flaw on everything." Aj said still with a very sad tone

"Okay, no Aj." Punk standing up sitting next to her grabbing her hands. "Don't say you deserve this. This isn't karma at all. Daniel is the one who don't deserve a beautiful girl like you. He can't just treat you like a maid and expect everything's going to be perfect. So it's not your fault. It's his fault for not learning that no one is perfect. He can go fuck off and find an actual woman that would actually like him for him. And you can find a better man for you." Punk said staring at Aj's eyes while she does the same thing.

Aj felt like he just found her better man after hearing what Punk had to say, "I wonder why your ex ever cheated on you. Your really sweet." Aj smiled getting closer to punk's face. Also her sad tone went away

"I guess she just didn't enjoy my kisses, but I think I know who will." Punk said leaning in for the kiss. Of course Aj kissed back. She liked the way his lips felt on hers. The kiss lasted a minute

"I think it's me." Aj smiled and gave him another peck on the lips.

"You're a good kisser yourself." Punk said who had a smile on his face as well.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, definetly"

"Okay, well let's try one more time just to be sure." Aj said as he sat down on his lap facing him. Punk can't believe she's really into it. And Aj can't believe Punk kissed her, she enjoyed it though, now she just wants more.

"I'd love to try that idea." Punk placing his hands on Aj's hips. Aj wrapping her hands around Punk's neck. Before you know it, they were making out again. It didn't last long though. Aj's phone started ringing. She ignored it though

Punk pulled away from the kiss "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Oh fine." Aj got her phone out from her back pocket. It was Kaitlyn. Aj put her phone on her ear, Punk started sucking on her neck from the other side.

"Kaitlyn! Now's not a good time."

"No, get your butt back here! Kofi called me and told me that you were arguing with Daniel."

"Kaitlyn, can we please do this later." Aj wanted to moan so bad at this time.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so April.!"

"Ugh! Fine. I'll be there soon" Aj hanged up. She wanted to enjoy for a few more minutes. Aj moved her head on the other side so Punk would have more access on her neck.

Punk was getting lower. Aj grabbed Punk's shirt and took it off. It was Aj's turn to do the sucking.

20 minutes later, all the clothes they were wearing was on the ground. They've been finished with their sex 5 minutes ago. Now they were just cuddling. "I better go, Kaitlyn called me 20 minutes ago." Aj said

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes. She'll be so mad at me" Aj said getting up and getting dressed. Punk did the same thing.

"Bye Punk." Aj said trying to leave really quick. Aj was about to open the door but Punk closed it back. Aj turned around

"Don't I get a kiss before you leave?"

"Oh my God Punk." Aj gave Punk a kiss that lasted for about 10 seconds.

"Okay, now you can leave." Punk said opening the door for her.

Aj was about to leave but she forgot to say something to Punk, "Punk, thank you so much for making me feel so much better. I really had fun hanging out with you... Oh by the way, you were great." Aj winked and left. Punk could only smile.

Punk then layed on the couch. Thinking so much. Mostly about Aj. He was wondering so much why he kissed her and did it with her. He didn't regret it, in fact enjoyed it. But why though. He just barely got to know her last night. Is it because of how beautiful she is? _I don't know!_

Aj got to her room quickly. _  
_

"Kaitlyn, what could you have possibly needed?!" Aj said sitting on the bed with Kaitlyn

"I told you to stay away from Daniel! And what took you so long? Why are you the one that's mad at me? You could've gotten hurt."

"Maybe I was having fun, okay, and you had to ruin that. And at least I got to find out that Daniel was cheating on me with Brie while we were on a relationship!" Aj yelled

"Wait what? He was cheating on you?" Kaitlyn said who has her mouth covered with her hand.

"Yeah."

"Aw, Aj. I'm so sorry. Come here, you deserve a hug." Aj went closer to get a hug really quick.

"Wait, how were you having fun when you just found out that your ex cheat on you?"

"Umm.. I really wasn't having fun. Umm.. I just really wanted to be alone." Aj said, and hoped Kaitlyn was convinced.

"Hmm.."

"What?"

"Drop it, Aj. I know your hiding something and you better tell me now."

"Okay, I am not hiding anything from you okay."

"April Jeanette Mendez, you are going to tell me weather you like it or not."

Aj sighed, she knew she had to tell her "Fine... When you called.. I.. I.. I was in the middle of making out with Cm Punk." Aj was waiting for Kaitlyn to say something but her jaw just dropped.

After a few seconds Kaitlyn finally said something "What?! Wait, What?! I am the most confused woman in the world right now."

"Well he saw me crying, so he took me to his room and he was all sweet to me, and he told me that his ex cheated on him, and then he said that she cheated on him because she probably didn't enjoy his kisses, and then he was like but I think I know who, and then he kissed me, and then. Oh My God! It was the best! And then after you called me we had sex and-" Kaitlyn had to cut her off right there. It was almost like Aj was fangirling. She was saying things quickly

"Wait, hold it right there. Did you just say _you_ had sex with _Cm Punk_?"

"...yes"

"Oh my god, you had sex with one of the hottest guys at work. Every diva wants him. Aj if you ever get this man, you better keep him. Okay now! Tell me everything! And by everything, I mean every single detail." Kaitlyn was fangirling as well for Aj

* * *

_**A/N: Oh geez. They are so cute. I think I'm starting to ship them just by writing this story. I'm sorry I didn't continue the sex part. I feel kind of weird writing it. Maybe I'll get more comfortable soon. I will write the next chapter immidiately. See ya! Please review.**_


	6. Cheating again?

_**A/N: Enjoy**_

* * *

It's been about a week since Punk and Aj did it. Today is Monday, which means Raw. They've been texting and calling each other, maybe even sexting. On Thursday, Punk invited Aj over in his tour bus. They didn't have sex though, they decided to just get to know each other a little bit more. They felt like they already know each other though, after they went to In and Out together. Also they were playing some video games too. Punk and Aj don't call themselves boyfriends and girlfriends yet. They have a really complicated relationship. They've talked about it before but they haven't figured out yet since it felt like they've only met last week. They did meet at NXT, but it was probably just a "Hey" or at least something like that.

Aj was currently at the divas locker room. She's already done with her make up and hair, and she has her attire on already. Right now shes texting Punk. That's all she's been literally doing. If she's been on her phone texting Punk then that means Punk has been on his phone all day too.

"Punk! What the hell are you doing?!" Jericho said.

"Huh?" Punk turned his phone off quickly before Jericho sees his texts

"You've been on your phone all day smiling. And were all here having fun making fun of people. You're favorite thing to do." Jericho said

"Well I'm not listening so you can make fun of me." Punk said going back to his phone.

"Well I'm just saying you should get off your phone."

"Right after I send this message," Punk clears his throat, "Hey, meet me outside at the parking lot, see ya there." Punk put his phone down on table, "Im off and I'm also off to the parking lot. See ya." Punk left the locker room.

What Punk didn't know was when Jericho saw his passcode when he turned on his phone. Jericho took his phone and went on it. He clicked the messages app, and he saw Aj's name on the top with a heart. Jericho was shocked that Punk was into that girl. Jericho of course looked at the messages. Unfortunetly they were sexting before Punk sent his last text and Jericho was able to see that.

Punk was at parking lot by the door waiting for Aj. Then he saw the red headed girl running up to ready to hug him.

"Oh my God, Punk! I missed you so much!" That's when Amy kissed Punk. Punk did not expect that from her especially because they broke up a two months ago. And that's also when Aj came out.

"Hey I'm sorr- oh, should I.. should I leave?" Aj saw them kissing and it hurt her even though they weren't even dating.

Punk pushed lita hard enough to get her lips off of his. Punk immidiately said, "No, stay!"

"Phil, we need some time together. Um yes please" Amy said

"Okay, I'll go leave.. Oh by the way, go get a room, he's really good." Aj gave them a weak smile. Punk tried to chase after her, but Amy grabbed his arm. She ran back inside crying, she went to the bathroom so no one would see her. _I feel like someone's cheating on me again. How? I'm not even dating him._

"What the hell Amy! That was my fucking girlfriend!" Punk knew he wasn't suppose to call her that yet, but he felt like he needed to.

"Obviously, I know that now. She said she knows how good you are. I'm so sorry Pu-" Punk cut her off

"Amy, I know I was begging for to come back to me, and that I didn't care if you cheated on me, that's how much I loved you. But obviously it's too late now. I've moved on. And you can't just kiss me when we aren't even dating. You wanna know what fucking happens when you do that?! My girlfriend will probably become my ex because of you! Damn it Amy!" Punk was really angry at Amy.

"Well first of all you shouldn't have kissed me back, second don-" Amy was once again cut off by Punk

"Stop the crap, Amy! Why am I still even out here." Punk said leaving her outside.

Aj was still in the bathroom crying her eyes out. She finally decided to stop because the show was gonna start in half an hour. She cleaned her face, so people wont see her mascara running. She went out and quickly found her way to the diva's locker room. Thank goodness the only person in there was Kaitlyn. Aj didn't feel like telling Kaitlyn about what just happened though, at least not yet.

"Hey Aj, have you seen the script? Kharma is going to attack you. After your match tonight against Natie"

"Oh great." The storylines might not be real but when they're wrestling, it's a hundred percent real.

"Can you take it?" Kaitlyn said concerned

"I guess. Plus I have to do it anyways." Aj said putting mascara on.

Punk looked everywhere for Aj. He didn't wanna go try the diva's locker room though. He doesn't wanna bother the other divas. Punk went back to his locker room. He called and texted her but she didn't respond.

Aj just lost her match to Natie. Natalya did the sharpshooter on her. Natalya had already left the ring. It was time for Kharma to attack. _This is it. _

Kharma's theme hit. As usual she walks very slow. Aj was crying as if she was scared. That's what it said on the script. But really she's crying because of what she saw outside at the parking lot. She was sitting on the corner crying. Kharma finally entered the ring. She did her evil laugh, but then...

Punk's theme hit, which got Kharma's attention. And so did Aj's. She doesn't remember this in the script. Punk came running in the ring. Punk carried Aj bridal style and left but went where the crowd was sitting. He went out the way he did when he won the WWE tittle. Punk was still carrying Aj and Aj was still crying, he ran in the parking lot and went to his car. He had his keys and phone with him. Punk placed Aj in the backseat, he sat there with her.

Aj wasn't talking just sobbing. So Punk had to be the one to talk first.

"Come here, Aj." Punk was about to give Aj a hug since she was crying.

But Aj refused and pushed him. "Why did you take me here?"

"To talk" Punk said staring at her but Aj didn't wanna make eye contact.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood." Aj said as she unlocked the door and left the door open and started walking back to the arena.

Punk got out of the car and closed the door. "Aj! Aj! AJ!" He went after Aj, and when he caught up to her, he grabbed her hand. Aj turned around. "Why are you ignoring me?!"

"Because Punk... that's what I have to do." Aj said as tears rolled down her cheek, she tried to walk back again.

But Punk quickly caught her hand. "I wont let you go." Punk said holding her hand tight. Punk took her other hand and pulled her closer, close enough for a kiss. Punk gave Aj a kiss, and she kissed back. When Punk finished the kiss he said, "What do you mean by 'that's what you have to do'?"

"I need to ignore you because if I don't... I'd have to see you fucking Amy or something. And don't you see how I'm falling? I'm falling in love with you Punk. So I can't stand to see you with her. I'd have to ignore you." Aj started to cry even harder. Punk wiped the tears away and pulled her in for hug. This time Aj didn't refuse. She burried her face on Punk's chest.

Punk released, he put two fingers under Aj's chin and lifted her head, "look, I'm in love with you too Aj. But-" Aj cut him off

"But you don't wanna leave Amy.. I get it." Aj said looking at the ground again.

Again Punk lifted her head up, "No, I'm not dating her. She's my ex that cheated on me. The reason why you saw her kissing me today was because she thought I still wanted her back. But I don't, I want you Aj" Punk said looking through Aj's eyes.

Aj went on her tiptoes to kiss Punk, "Why don't you take me to your hotel room tonight?"

* * *

**_A/N: Omg, I swear they are the cutest couple ever. Mkay, well I'll be writing chapter seven. Please leave some reviews. See ya soon._**


	7. Conversations

**_B/N: Honestly, I got writers block writing this chapter. But I made it work. Hope you enjoy, this chapter is kind of boring though. But whatevs, you'll have to read it to understand the next chapter._**

* * *

"Oh you know what I forgot to ask you last week?" Kaitlyn asked her bestfriend while they were eating lunch.

"What?" Aj answered as she took a bite from her burger.

"What ever happened that night at Raw. I didn't see the part where Punk saves you on the script."

"I didn't either. But apparently someone asked to change the script the last minute. So, not everyone got the new script."

"Who's the someone? Punk?" Kaitlyn giggled

"Oh my God, no. Punk said it's not him and he doesn't know who did."

"Okay, more importantly what happened that night?" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow

"Kaitlyn, I just told you." Aj said with a confused look. Kaitlyn scooted back and leaned on the back of the chair with her arms crossed.

And that's when Aj realised what she was talking about, "Omg, Kaitlyn. Your so dirty." Aj laughed

"Well?" Kaitlyn chuckled.

"What other dirty things can you think of?" Aj laughed with Kaitlyn.

"Don't you think it's too early though? I mean you only met him like two weeks ago, and had sex the next day. Don't you think you should get to know each other more?." Kaitlyn said

"We're not even dating, Kaitlyn." Aj doesn't know where Kaitlyn is going with this.

"Ya, but you had sex like twice, maybe even more if you didn't tell me."

"And? Where are you going with this, Kaitlyn?" Aj said starting to get nervous. _Is she telling me to not see Punk?_

"I'm just saying you guys shouldn't have sex if you guys aren't even in a relationship. It's just wrong. You guys are like sex buddies. You guys haven't even known each other for so long. I'd take a little more time."Kaitlyn is trying to help their relationship, not trying to break them up or anything.

"Kaitlyn, please, I-" Kaitlyn cut her off.

"Okay, Aj. I'm giving you my best advice. And you know me, Aj. My advice I have given you all these years have helped you. This should help you too... I think maybe you should stop having sex with him or act like you guys are in a relationship. If people knew, they're gonna start judging you. I mean you just started working for Raw. Basically you guys just met, and you two skipped so many levels. It's meet and have sex for you guys. Wouldn't you think that's wrong." Kaitlyn said getting really serious with this

Aj sighed, and thought about it for a second, "I mean, maybe you're right. So, what are you telling me to do?"

"Just be friends for now. But not friends with benifits."

"I'm not saying i'm gonna do it, but i'll think about it. I mean he's been like my celebrity crush since I saw him at NXT, I can't just pass a great opportunity like this.." Aj said putting an elbow on the table and a hand on her forehead.

"I know, Aj. I'm not saying your not gonna have him back. But if I wanted to date a guy, id be friends for a long time first." Aj could only sighed, a lot is running through her mind right now. "Hey I gotta go meet up with Zack. Go think about what I said, okay? I'd do the right thing if I were you. It's always good to do the right thing, right?" Kaitlyn as she was getting up and giving Aj a hug.

Aj was in her room laying down on her bed. _Should I do what Kaitlyn told me to do?.. yes, because it always turns out better by doing the right thing.. wait, no! Because I can't leave Punk, it might be my only chance to be with him. Ugh! What do I do?! I need help and advice. _

* * *

"Did you do it?"

"Kind of." Kaitlyn answered

"Kind of!? What do you mean kind of?" The tall brunette panicked.

"Well, I was trying to convince her to... break up with him, but she said she'll think about it."

"Well, you better make 'kind of' to 'Yes, Eve, I made Aj break up with Punk!'" Eve yelled, "or you wont get your Zack back!"

"Okay, I don't know what you did to Zack, but please you can't keep him away from me for so long!"

"Relax, I sent Zack to Europe, no biggie." Eve said like it was nothing

"What do you mean no biggie?! He's all the way in Europe! What is he doing in there?" Kaitlyn yelled

"I don't know. I told the guys to bring him to a club every night." Eve said taking a sip from her smoothie.

Kaitlyn groaned, "Ugh! Why are you even doing this?" _Eve sure does know how to blackmail people_

"I'm doing this for a special friend, okay." Eve said

"Oh yeah? Is she a girl? Does she wrestle? Did I beat her for the diva's tittle? Is she drinking a smoothie right now? Does she look like the girl I'm sitting in front of. Is her name Eve Marie Torres?" Kaitlyn smirked

"Uh, no, no, no, no, and no. Lo-" Kaitlyn cut her off.

"Um, you forgot two no's" Kaitlyn smiled like she was proud of herself.

"No, she is a girl and she does wrestle. Anywa-" She was cut off once again.

"Ugh, damn it."

"Will you stop interupting me? Oka-" Kaitlyn was obviously doing this on purpose to make her mad.

"Oh sorry." Kaitlyn chuckled

Eve is getting angry but she was trying really hard not to freak out on her, "As I was saying, this special friend of mine is one of Punk's ex. That's all I can tell you. Oh and here." Kaitlyn said getting a phone out of her purse and handing it over to Kaitlyn.

"Um, this is Zack's phone. How'd you get it?" Kaitlyn said grabbing the phone.

"I took it from him so he couldn't text you. Plus now you can go through his phone and see if he's cheating on you." Eve smiled. Kaitlyn just rolled her eyes, "Now! I have to excuse myself. Gotta go have lunch with uhh.. one of Punk's ex's" Eve smiled, and as she left. Kaitlyn decided to follow Eve to see who this special friend was.

Kaitlyn parked. And waited for Eve to go far enough so she wouldn't see her. And when it was time, Kaitlyn got out of her car and followed Eve. And she saw that Eve' have stopped walking. It looks like that she's talking to someone. Kaitlyn couldn't see who it was because a tree was blocking. "Ugh" Then she decided to move spots, then sure enough she saw who it was. Kaitlyn gasped. It was Amy. She remembered how Aj told her about how she saw Amy kissing Punk last week.

* * *

"So, are you uhh.. back to dating again? Jericho asked.

"No way!" Punk said

"How bout, Aj?"

"What about her?" Punk asked nervously. _What does he know? _

"I mean you saved her from Kharma. And I did not see that on the script." Jericho smirked

"Someone changed the script the last minute and not everyone got the new script." Punk explained.

"Yeah, it was me." Jericho chuckled

"What!?" Punk yelled, Jericho could only laugh. "Why would you do that?!"

"Dude, calm down. And ya, I went through your phone and saw the text messages. Sexting huh?" Jericho chuckled

Punk sighed, "Oh my God. Please do NOT tell a soul about this! How did you get in my phone anyways?"

"I saw your passcode. Have you guys done it?"

"That's not your business."

"I don't even know why I asked you. I already know you guys did. It was on one of you guy's text messages. It said something like "You did great tonight Punky, we def need to have sex again, Punky." Jericho laughed.

"Ugh, I just got here and you're already annoying." Punk said as he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though, how do you get the girls? She just started working for Raw and sex already? Gee, you are the best in the world."

Punk hated the sound of that, it sounded wrong, "Whatever. I'm leaving, you can go hang out with Kofi yourself." Punk said leaving

"But you just got here." Jericho called out.

* * *

_**A/N: So, there was no AJPunk moments on this chapter. But I had to do this. It's the only way to make my next chapter to be interesting. Well, see ya next chapter.**_


	8. Explaining things

**_A/N: Hey! Umm, so here's chapter 8._ **

* * *

Kaitlyn has already woken up at 5am before Aj. She doesn't know why she woke up really early. She usually wakes up at 8-9am. Maybe it's because she's been thinking through so many things lately. Kaitlyn and Aj have been best friends for years now and they act like they are sisters. They do the most craziest things, and they tell everything to each other like secrets. And this was the first time in a long time that Kaitlyn kept a secret from Aj. She was really uncomfortable about it. She wanted to tell Aj, she really did. But she didn't want to lose Zack.

Kaitlyn was really bored. She didn't have anything to, especially this early. She was looking through her purse to see if there was any snacks. But then she came to Zack's phone. She took it out of her bag. _Should I look or not? Oh well, It wouldn't hurt_ anyone. Except maybe her. She was looking through his messages, and everything seems to be fine. Then she went through his photos, seems fine too. And then she went to the videos. The first video she saw it had eve in it. Eve was holding the phone, and it seems like she placed it on some kind of table standing up. Then Eve went on the bed. Pretending like the camera wasn't there. Then she saw Zack on wearing nothing but his boxers. Kaitlyn's jaw dropped. Obviously this was a sex tape. When Eve started making out with Zack. Kaitlyn couldn't take it anymore. She stopped watching the video.

Kaitlyn was sitting down on the couch crying really hard but quietly, she didn't wanna wake Aj up. But she really couldn't control it. She was really hurt. Now, she knew how Aj felt when she found out that Daniel cheated on her. It really was the worst feeling ever. Kaitlyn was sobbing really loud, that now she woke up Aj. Kaitlyn had her head down so she didn't know she had woke her up.

Aj heard someone crying when she woke up. She then realised it Kaitlyn, Aj sat up, "Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn looked up to see Aj with a confused face, "It does hurt. I never thought it would hurt this much. I feel like someone betrayed me" Kaitlyn said sobbing.

"Kaitlyn, what are you talking about?" Aj said getting out of bed, walking up to Kaitlyn and sitting down next to her.

"I'm talking about how it feels like to be cheated on, Aj."

"Wait, are you saying that Zack cheated on you?" Aj said wraping her arms around her.

"Sadly... yeah." Kaitlyn said as more tears rolled down he cheeks.

"How do you know this?" Aj asked.

"Aj... I. I have to tell you something. But promise you wont get mad." Kaitlyn said getting really nervous.

"I'm listening." Aj said with a really confused face.

"Well, um. So you know how we had that talk at lunch yesterday?" Aj nodded, "Um. All the things I said, I didn't really mean. Eve black mailed me. And if you're about to break up with Punk or however you wanna call it. Don't! Just forget about everything I said. I am really sorry! Please do not break things up with Punk. Aj, I-" Kaitlyn was talking really fast and saying too much stuff, and Aj had to cut her off or else she wouldn't stop talking at all.

"Kaitlyn, it's okay. I'm not mad. I actually thought what you told me was the right thing." Aj said trying to calm her down.

"But it wasn't me. It wasn't my opinion. That was me trying to keep my boyfriend. But apperantly I already lost him, so it doens't matter now." Kaitlyn was relieved that Aj wasn't mad but confused of why Aj was okay with it.

"Well what you told me.. or whoever it may be, might actually help me do the right thing. And I might do the right thing." Aj said giving Kaitlyn a hug.

"Are you sure?" Kaitlyn asked, "I mean he is a hottie." Kaitlyn said that smiled just a bit.

Aj chuckled at her last comment, "You're right about the hottie part, and yes. I don't wanna be like Khloe Khardashian and Lamar Odom who got married after knowing each other for two weeks. That's kind of me and Punk."

Kaitlyn and Aj just talked about the Punk thing, the Zack thing and the Eve and Amy thing for an hour.

* * *

_Good Morning Punky, are you awake yet? -Aj_

_Just a minute ago, and good morning to you too. -Punk_

_(: Can we have lunch together today? -Aj_

_Sure, why not. -Punk _

* * *

Aj was ready for Lunch with Punk. She doesn't know if she's ready to tell him about doing the right thing though. She wanted to get this thing over with already. She wished she could just snap her fingers and everything she had to do was already done. Unfortunetly, it's not done that way in reality.

Aj was in her car driving to Subway. She was on a stop light. Then she started to think of how she was gonna say it. This was really hard. She thought of many ways to say it, but none of them is good enough. She probably wasn't going to tell Punk today, there might not be a right time today. Then she heard a honk. She realised that the red light became green. She was a bit emberassed, she drove off, this was driving her crazy.

Aj arrived at Subway where she saw Punk already sitting on a table. Aj took a seat across him. Punk didn't even notice her, Punk was on his twitter. He's really obssesed with that app. "Uhh, Punk?"

Punk's head shot up, "Oh, hi, sorry. Didn't see you there." Punk laughed

Aj laughed with him, "I'm not late am I?" Aj asked a little emberrased.

"No, I just got here 5 minutes ago. Oh, and here I already ordered for you." Punk said pushing the tray with the food a little closer to her.

"Oh, thanks Punky" Aj smiled as she took a bite from her sandwhich.

Punk too started eating his own sandwhich, "So, what's up?" Punk said wanting to start a conversation.

"Um, nothing really... Except.. Umm.. Punk, I have to tell you something." Aj said nervously, this is it she thought, she was going to tell him. She still doesn't know exactly how she was going to tell him this.

"What is it?" Punk asked

"Well, you see Kaitlyn was blackmailed by Eve, Eve was helping one of her special friends... and Eve told Kaitlyn to convince me to.. kind of.. break up with you an-"

Punk cut her off, "but Aj, we're not even dating." Punk said with a confused face

"I know, but Eve and her friend thought we were.. It's Amy by the way.. but anyways... When Kaitlyn was convincing me to break things up with you. It kind of made me realise that.. it's too early to.. you know." Aj said hoping Punk would understand.

"Ya, I know. I feel the same way. I was talking with Jericho yesterday.. and he hacked my phone and saw our messages." Punk said still shocked Amy was behind this too.

"No way? If Vince finds out we're in-"

"Big trouble, I know. But I told him to shut his mouth and hopefully he will. But he said something that made me think we were doing the wrong thing. And we are."

This was better than what Aj has expected, "It is. But Punk.. I.. I like you, I like you a lot. So, promise me you'll be mine again... Please."

Punk smiled, ".. I promise you, I promise you that I'll be yours again."

Aj smiled and blushed, "Friends? but not friends with benifits." She said as she extended her hand across the table.

Punk took her hand and shook it, "Friends."

* * *

**_A/N: Well, there's that. And don't worry, they'll be back together, Punk did promise. Anyways, tell me what you think in the reviews._**


	9. The storyline

**_A/N: I have nothing to say, but I feel like my story is incomplete without an Author's note in the begining and at the end. Well here's chapter nine for you._**

* * *

"So, you two are gonna be in a storyline together obviously, after what happened last week. If not then people are going to wonder why you saved her. But Jericho actually suggested a very good storyline." Vince said sitting on his office chair facing Punk and Aj.

"What's it about?" Punk asked.

"Well let me tell you what _you're_ going to do tonight." Vince faced Punk, "You are going to come out and cut a promo, and explain why you did what you did last week. The reason is that you like her bla bla bla. You think of your script." Vince now turning to face Aj, "And then _you_ come out and ask him why he likes you. And then keep talking. And then basically the big finish is you two making out." Vince smiled.

Aj had her mouth open, "Oh. My. God."

Punk ran a hand through his hair, "Vince, you say it like it's nothing."

"Well, It's not my problem. You are gonna do what I told you to do whether you like it or not. And you can thank Chris." Vince scooted his chair back and stood up, "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to eat lunch." Vince said leaving the room.

Punk sighed. It's been really awkward between Punk and Aj lately, after their talk at Lunch last week anyways. They haven't talked to each other since then, nor texted. They past each other backstage at house shows a lot. More than usual actually. They just ignored each other on purpose, "Well, that's going to be more awkward than the last few days between us." Punk said as he stood up and left the room.

Aj followed him and left the room. She caught up to Punk and grabbed his hand, he turned around, "You know we have to come up with the script right?"

"Okay... Well, what's the script?"

Aj slightly smiled, "I know it's been awkward between us lately, but we have to work it out and actually work. So, we're gonna have lunch together and come up with the script."

"Last time we had lunch together... well, that started the whole awkward thing." Punk said with a smirk and bending down on the same height as Aj and close to her face.

"Well, for the record... you did promise you'll be mine again." Aj smiled, "I'll be ready in 10 minutes." Aj said kissing him in the cheek and skipped off to the divas locker room leaving a confused Punk even though he knows that he said that.

Aj took her gear off and put a white tank top on with bootcut pants with a belt. Then she quickly put a few make up on and put her hair in a pony tail.

Punk did the same thing and took his gear off. He put on a plain white t-shirt and pants. He didn't take really long doing that. So he went out of the men's locker room and just waited til Aj finds her. He sat on a bench and took his phone out. He texted a few friends and went on twitter.

"Texting Aj again? Or in another way.?" Chris said sitting next to him.

Punk turned to him, "No, it's not like that between us anymore,"

"Aw, you guys broke up?" Jericho pouting his bottom lip.

"We were nev.. Nevermind. Things are just over." Punk said not wanting him to know that they were just friends who were acting more than just friends.

Just then Aj found Punk and walked toward them, "C'mon Punk. I'm hungry." Aj said ignoring the fact that Chris was sitting next to him.

"Is it really?" Chris said as he raised an eyebrow. Punk just glared at him

"Oh.. Hi Chris." Aj noticing she hasn't greeted Chris yet, she really didn't wanna talk to him since he knew about their history together. It's over now and he still thinks it's still going on. So this was awkward for Aj.

Both Punk and Chris turned to Aj, "Hey..." this was now awkward for everyone, "So um... Punk said that yo-"

Punk cut him off, "Come on Aj, I'm hungry too," Punk said standing up grabbing Aj's wrist and walking away from Chris quickly who was still sitting there laughing.

This took Aj by suprise, but she didn't care, "Um. What was Chris gonna say before you unexpectly grabbed me and ran away?"

"We'll talk about it later." Punk said speeding down on his walk, his grip from Aj's wrist loosend a little. They ended up holding each others hands and they didn't even notice. Even if they did, they still wouldn't mind.

* * *

Aj and Punk arrived at some fast food place Aj had suggested and that Punk didn't even know existed. Aj knew a lot about fast food places.

Aj and Punk took a seat after getting their food, "So.. what was Chris gonna say again?" Aj asked

Punk sighed, "He was gonna ask if we really... did break up."

"Oh, why'd you stop him? I could've said yes." Aj said taking a drink from her soda

"Because it would've been awkward for me."

"At least we could've cleared things up with him."

"Well, that's his fault for not believing me." Punk said as he took a bite from his food, "What about Kaitlyn? Does she know?"

"Yes, she really didn't want me to.. you know. She always said not to let a hottie go." Aj choked on her last words, she didn't want to say that. She meant to say it in her head but too late now.

"Oh woah, are you okay?" Punk said making sure she was okay.

Aj took a drink from her soda, "Ya, I'm fine." Aj said blushing in embarresment.

"I think it's cool that you and Kaitlyn think I'm hot." Punk winked and chuckled a little bit.

Aj just rolled her eyes, she couldn't argue with him, he _is_ a hottie, "Ugh, whatever. Let's talk about the script, after all that's why we came here."

* * *

_**A/N: This one is a little short than usual. Sorry about that. I promise the next one will be longer**_


End file.
